Harry Potter and the Lightning Thief
by TheChewyyyX3
Summary: Book One of the "Harry Potter Plus Percy Jackson" series. After the events of "The Sorcerer/Philosopher's Stone," Harry moves to New York to get away from the Dursleys, and because of the U.S.'s truancy policy... and people thinking the young wizard was mental, he gets transferred into 'ye ol' Yancy Academy, where our favorite demigod child of Poseiden goes as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!  
I never imagined that I would write a fanfic for these categories, but I did... since me and sis were talking about it.  
This is going to be a series, and this is the first "book."**

* * *

**Book 1: Chapter One  
From Hogwarts to Yancy-Nancy**

The infamous Harry Potter, who, as we all know, was already a murderer at the age of eleven, moved to New York in the U.S. Of course, the poor lad couldn't find any "Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters" or any else that had to do with wizardry since according to most Americans, there was no such thing as magic.

Like all "normal" boys his age, Harry needed to get an education, otherwise the truancy police would catch him and throw him in this "jail," though it was more like a dung- his old cupboard under the stairs.

Thanks to the fact that Harry didn't know that the Americans didn't believe in "witchcraft" and "magic," he was brought to the police box by a brunette woman who thought he was completely mental.

And that was the story of how Harry Potter, "The Boy Who Lived," was transferred into Yancy Academy.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? Not enjoy?  
I dare you to review... If not, I will use my ten-inch oak with a unicorn hair core wand and use "Imperio" on you.  
Mwahahahahhaaaaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**GYAH! Oh my goodness! Sorry guys for not updating quickly! (I had to start re-reading both books...)  
**

**Question Corner:  
To christian7761: No, Harry will not be a demigod; he is still a wizard, after all. Making Harry a demigod would alter his life too much in Hogwarts. (When I finish "The Harry Potter in the Percy Jackson Books" series, I'll start writing it but in vice versa.)  
Well here is the new chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Book 1: Chapter Two**  
**Harry's First Few Seconds at a New School (Please Give Him Some Sympathy.)**

Since Harry couldn't take out his wand, wave it around, or chant phrases that were indecipherable to the average American without being called crazy or mentally retarded, he ran in the direction toward his new school: Yancy Academy. And Harry, being the clumsy boy he is, fell face-first onto the concrete sidewalk he was running on.

"Damn," he silently cursed as he inspected the cracks on his glasses. The young wizard of eleven stealthily sneaked toward the nearest alley, taking out the phoenix-core wand he had stored in his back pocket. "Oculus Reparo," Harry whispered inaudibly. Instantly, his glasses looked brand new. "Good thing Hermione taught me that," he thought as he sighed in relief.

* * *

"Mr. Jackson," a man in a wheelchair called out," did you have a comment?"

"No, sir," the boy the teacher addressed to answered.

"Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" the teacher, Mr. Brunner, questioned.

Mr. Jackson, more commonly known as Percy, gave out a sigh of relief since he knew what the picture was of. "That's Kronos eating his ki-"

"-Sorry I'm late! I just got enrolled!" another voice suddenly blurted out. Everyone in the museum room stared in awe at the boy with the lightning scar (They had never seen anything like it.) Right away, the room was filled with chatter and laughter, mainly coming from Nancy Bobofit, who was getting ready to say one of her infamous snarky comments as she rolled her eyes.

"Quiet, quiet," Mr. Brunner raised his hands to hush the students. He turned toward the new student, who was trying to get back a branch another student was taunting him with. "Nancy, will you please return that to him? ("Busted," Grover whispered to Percy.) And would you like to introduce yourself, Mr..." The Latin teacher paused as to let the student answer.

"Potter, sir. My name is Harry Potter."

* * *

**Pwahahaha! I feel so evil today, leaving you guys a clliffhanger like that... if that is a cliffhanger.  
I hope that I'll have the next chapter soon!**

**Rate? Reviews? Comments? PRESS THE DARN REVIEW BUTTON... thanks ^-^  
I'll bribe Percy into pushing you with toilet water if you don't. Just kidding, but seriously.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa minnasan! I'm not even Japanese, but still...**

**Question Corner:**  
**To The hazel-eyed bookworm: I don't know if I will be able to make the chapters longer; I end the chapter when it seems like a stopping point, though I will try to.**  
**P.S. I tried to make this chapter longer.**  
**I sincerely hope that this update was MUCH quicker than the last, so happy reading!**

* * *

**Book 1: Chapter Three**  
**Harry Potter: Q & A Time And Lunch (Part One)**

All the students' mouths were agape as soon as Harry spoke. Then, as sixth graders would normally do, they started to fire away at him with bullets of questions, each one hitting him harder than the last:

"Whoa! Cool scar! You got that from Voldemort, didn't you?"

"When you get back to Hogwarts, could you please give Ron my number? Here, I'll write it for you."

"Have you seen the movies?"

"No, seriously. This cannot be happening! Are you acting as Harry again, Daniel Radcliffe?"

"Are you that guy from J.K. Rowling's books?"

* * *

Harry' answers to these questions:

One - _Well, DUH! I got that as a baby; the guy wanted to kill me! I just got off lucky... Wait, how did you even know this?_

Two: _Seriously, people, you should already know that Ron can't even SAY felly- telephone, much less use the damn thing._

Three: _No, what movies?_

Four: _Who's Daniel Radcliffe? And __I've never thought of acting as a career before._

Five: _I've got more questions than answers for that one. First off, who is this "J. K. Rowling" you're talking about? Second of all, what books? And how many are there? How many questions have I asked?_

* * *

"Back to the less- oh, it seems like it's time for lunch," Mr. Brunner said as he tried to get the class back together.

Harry took his lunch and decided to sit somewhere away from all the other students, the ones that would assume he was this "Danielle Radclip" or some name that was pretty similar to that, or thought that he was from a book. To him, those were pretty good reasons to sit as far as he could from others, at the fountain.

* * *

"-I'm not a genius," Percy told Grover, who seemed to be thinking deeply of something.

"Can I have your apple?" Grover asked his best friend and held out his hand. Percy, who didn't really feel like eating, handed him the fruit. Grover turned his head in the figure walking towards them. "Hey, isn't that the new kid? What was his name.. Po-"

"Harry." The two friends looked at the boy who said that. Green eyes, messy black hair, he seemed pretty normal... if there wasn't an odd-looking branch sticking out of his pocket or that scar on his head.

* * *

**I must be professional or something (probably not) for typing this up so quickly! (*Ahem* Maybe it's because you've got the books RIGHT NEXT to you... oh shut it, myself)**  
**Let's cross our fingers in hopes I will also update tomorrow!**

**Rate, review, comment! It would make me HAPPY!**  
**Otherwise I can hand you a Snitch, hand Harry a broom, and tell him to get the Snitch. ^-^**

**Do you guys think I should keep coming up with these so-called threats? Of course, these are all in good fun and for laughs, so if you (for some reason) feel unsafe or something of the sort, please let me know... I don't like making people sad.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter!  
I feel so loved 'cause you guys enjoy this fic so much! TT^TT (I don't really look like that when I cry...)**

**There haven't been any questions, so there won't be any answering in this one.  
I need to shut my yap, you guys, so you can read on!**

* * *

**Book 1: Chapter Four  
Lunch, Part Two: All About the Stick That's Pointing Out of Harry's Butt (Plus Water That Can Magically Move Without Harry OR His Wand)**

"What's that?" Percy pointed to a stick that was, quite obviously, jutting out of Harry's... arse. On the other hand, Grover was scratching his beard, possibly wondering what it was.

"What?" Harry looked to where the boy across from him was pointing to," oh, that..." The wizard grinned sheepishly as he tried to tuck "that" into his jacket without much success. As he was doing so, Nancy Bobofit and her clique of -terribly ugly- friends shoved Harry aside to get to Percy and Grover.

"Oops," Nancy pretended to sound apologetic as she plopped the rest of her lunch onto Grover's lap.

Percy was now seething mad and completely furious. And his mind froze.

* * *

It seemed like he might have missed something, considering the fact that Nancy was practically yelling,"Percy pushed me! Percy pushed me!"

_This couldn't be. He couldn't remember even touching one of those dumb hairs on her head, or, to be exact, ANYWHERE. All he could recall was the sound of rushing water._

"-it grabbed her-"

"-the water from the fountain-"

* * *

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Harry, who was holding his glasses as he sat on the ground. "Oculus Reparo," he chanted silently, annoyed that this was the second time he needed to fix his glasses. And, to make this worse, he had to do this in front of everyone, as the bathrooms were locked, and the students couldn't get out of the teacher's sight.

_But how did that water move? It couldn't be him, and it couldn't be his wand either..._

* * *

"It was me. _I_ pushed her," Grover told Mrs. Dodds in an effort to bail Percy out. Percy was already on probation, and the principal would have his head during in-school suspension if he ever got into any trouble.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," came the swift reply from the algebra teacher. After a slight argument between the two, Mrs. Dodds and Percy walked away after she commanded Percy with a "_Honey, _now."

* * *

**GACK! This chapter isn't any longer at all! (Even though I kinda-maybe-sorta tried.)  
*Sigh* Well, that's alright; at least you get a few possible laughs from this.  
Thank you, library, for allowing me to borrow this book; it's a total story-saver.**

**Rate, Review, Comment; it's just clicking the "review" button and typing a couple words.  
Oh Percy, do you mind doing the thing with the water when you see someone who doesn't review? Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there, you guys! I've got you another chapter to read~^^"  
Just so you guys know, I had a couple projects and tests that were crawling behind me... and more are gonna stalk me or something.  
Note to Hi (Guest): If you are going to be a hater, then say the only thing wrong with my fic is the fact that it's too short, then I would rather you pay attention to these bold words. They do stand out, do they not? I have already addressed the issue where my chapters are too short. As I have stated before, I am trying to write them so they will be longer. (I sound much older than I am.)  
Note to demigod 135 (Guest): Thanks for pointing that out! I will fix it shortly!**

**None the less, happy reading!**

* * *

**Book 1: Chapter Five  
The Real Intel on the Stick & Percy Gets a New Pen**

"What's that on your glasses?" Grover asked Harry, who still had his wand over the "vision helpers."

"Duh! Can't you tell it's a stick?!" Nancy cut into the conversation. Then, the other students followed suit. Some of the snippets of their conversations could be heard:

"-Harry's a wizard-"

"-wand-"

"-glasses look new-"

Grover was scratching his beard, wondering what they were all talking about.

* * *

There was no way that she, Mrs. Dodds, could disappear on him like that. Oh. She was just up there, on the ste- wait a minute, how did she manage to get up there? The strangest things, like "the process of Mrs. Dodds getting on top of the steps so quickly," didn't faze Percy too much. Seriously, the kid eats blue food, gods forbid!

"It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Your time is up."

_What now? "Found you out?" What's that supposed to mean?_

And Mrs. Dodds somehow became even uglier than she already was. She suddenly had glowing eyes, talons that elongated from normal human fingers, and the jacket dissolved as it became a leathery pair of wings. With a mouth full of yellow teeth that looked like it needed at least twenty years worth of dentistry to clean and claws that were much like samurai swords, she got ready. Ready to slice and dice poor Percy, who had no clue what was going on.

"What ho, Percy!" Mr. Brunner wheels into the museum, tossing what seemed to be the most useless thing in the world to his student as of this second: a pen.

As the young boy caught the pen in mid-air, he realized it wasn't even a pen anymore; it became a sword.

"Die, honey!" the ex-algebra teacher screeched as she lunged forward.

He swung the sword, vaporizing Mrs. Dodds into a pile of yellow powder. And he was now alone, with nothing but an ordinary ballpoint pen in his hand.

* * *

"Will you guys cut it out?"

Grover finally decided to speak. "Eureka! You've got a wand, don't you Harry?"

And "The Boy Who Lived" face-palmed himself.

* * *

**FINALLY! It took awhile to write... like thirty minutes?  
AGH! It's too short.. I know that, but I felt like this was a good place to stop. (I seriously hope it isn't a cliff-hanger... or do I? Just kidding.)**

**Rate! Review! Comment!  
It makes my day ^-^**

**Hmm... maybe I'll send Ron to tell you guys to eat slugs.. just for laughs.**


End file.
